Wake the Dead (Online)
|dlc = Base }} Wake the Dead is a quest available in . The quest is given by Onuja and is in the location of Othrenis, in the region of Stonefalls. Background An Argonian named Onuja has come to Othrenis. He wants to know how to rebind the Brother of Strife. He's hoping to contact the spirit of Mavos Siloreth, and ancient Dunmer scribe buried in the area. Quick walkthrough #Chant at the shrines of Veneration and Reverence #Talk to Onuja #Chant at the central brazier #Defeat the angered dead #Talk to Onuja #Talk to Mavos Siloreth Walkthrough Speak to Onuja to start the quest. He will say that Mavos Siloreth will be able to solve the problem with Balreth. In order to make him appear, you will need to chant his name in two of the shrines in Othrenis. ""Just read some old runes," he said. He didn't mention how ... active the dead are here." :What can I do to help? "You're the sun on my scales. Your answer lies with Mavos Siloreth. He bound the Brother of Strife long ago. We need his knowledge, but a highborn like him could be ... um, difficult." ::How do we make Mavos cooperate? "Oh, you can't make a highborn serve! You need flattery. If we're properly respectful, he may appear. My scrolls say there's a shrine on the east rise and one on the west. Honor him at both. Then meet me at the center of Othrenis." :::I'll do this. "Go. And remember—try to sound humble when you chant Mavos' name. When you meet me at the center of Othrenis, be ready. There is more to do there." ::::How did Mavos learn how to bind Balreth? "Mavos is ancient, so he knew ancient secrets. How else? He helped bind this dangerous weapon, but he died a long, long time ago." :::::Why was Balreth bound? "During the First Era, the Chimer created the Brothers of Strife in a desperate bid to defeat their enemies. Look what it did in a single day! My scales shrivel thinking about that heat. Who would let it roam free?" After he finishes talking, head to the two shrines east and west of the crypt. There will be skeletons roaming Othrenis that will make the task somewhat harder. To chant at a shrine, activate it when you get near. After honoring Mavos at both shrines, head to the center of the necropolis where Onuja is waiting and speak to him. "By my egg! You startled me. Please, no more. Were you very humble as you sought the honor of Mavos' presence?" :Yes. What's the next step, Onuja? "It's time. Honor Mavos at this brazier in the center of Othrenis. By the way, the dead may want your blood for daring to disturb a highborn. I'll just wait over here until you're done." Activate the brazier directly in front of Onuja. After doing so, ghosts will appear, angered because someone tried to disturb the dead Chimner. After defeating them, Mavos will appear. Mavos Siloreth: Who disturbs my rest? Talk to Onuja. He will point out that Mavos has returned and instruct you to speak with Mavos, while he stays behind. "You make it look easy. At least, what I saw when I wasn't hiding and squealing like a hatchling. I know I'm not brave. But did you hear his voice? Mavos has returned." :Great. Where can I find him? "He's important, so he gets the important-looking tomb. It's the largest crypt in the necropolis. I'll ... uh ... be gathering my notes. Don't wait for me." After learning where Mavos is located, head to the crypt located in the southern part of Othrenis and speak with the Chimer to complete the quest. "So you're the guar who raised me. This had better be astonishingly important, or I'll do unspeakable things to your fleshy mortal form." :Balreth, the Brother of Strife, is ravaging Stonefalls. "The greatest mage of my era, and you wake me for something they could have read in a book? It's pathetic, but clearly, I must aid my people again. No deathworms for you just yet." Reward *36–151 Journal Gallery Central Brazier.png|Central Brazier Shrine of Veneration.png|Shrine of Veneration Shrine of Reverance.png|Shrine of Reverence fr:Réveiller les morts ru:Пробуждение смерти Category:Online: Stonefalls Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Stonefalls Side Quests Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests